Golf is a challenging game requiring a golfer to dedicate time to practice. Putting is one of the most difficult parts of the sport. To putt well consistently is very difficult. A good putt requires the player to strike the ball with his/her a putter in the desired direction with a stroke of proper speed. Achieving this requires an accelerating smooth and continuing stroke through the ball. A good stroke swings through the original ball position while the golfer barely perceives the impact of the club with the ball. Many golfers have difficulties in aligning their putts and making a smooth putting stroke.
It is generally accepted that a correct execution of a putt requires the face of the putter to be exactly perpendicular to the desired starting direction of ball travel. If the clubface at the time its meets the ball is not perpendicular or “square” to the desired direction the typical result will be a missed putt.
To make putting easier, it is known to include alignment lines on either or both of the ball and the putterhead to allow the golfer to properly align the clubface properly in relation to the direction of ball travel. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,172 to Yamamoto, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, teaches a golf ball and a putting club, which each include alignment lines. The ball includes equatorial markings that are at right angles to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,799 to Balmat, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a golf ball with two perpendicular lines, one indicating the direction of travel, one indicating the alignment of the putter head.
Other arrangements of alignment lines have also been proposed, but despite the availability of such technologies, golfers still struggle to putt consistently and accurately.
It is an object of the invention to provide a golf putting practice ball that aids the player to position his eyes vertically above the ball at the time of aligning his putt and striking the ball.
It is an object of the invention to provide a golf putting practice ball that aids the player to accurately align the golf ball to the intended direction of travel and align the clubface in proper angle relative to the properly aligned ball.
It is an object of the invention to provide a golf putting practice ball that aids the player to learn to make a putting stroke with appropriate power.
It is an object of this invention to provide an accurate golf putting practice ball that in use will provide immediate visual feedback to the player regarding whether the ball has been properly striken.
It is an object of this invention to provide a golf putting practice ball that helps golfers to become more consistent in putting, which leads to better scores.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description considered together with the accompanying drawing.